El brillo de los recuerdos
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Todos creían que con las plumas los recuerdos volverían a Sakura, pero no podían saber cuán equivocados estaban. A veces, sólo se necesita un empujón. LEMON!


_**Nota: **Este fic contiene un LEMON. Que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad._

**EL BRILLO DE LOS RECUERDOS**

**_by Pandora Lover_**

- Voy a dormir, estoy cansada – anunció Sakura levantándose de la mesa en la que los cuatro amigos charlaban.

- Dormid bien, princesa – se despidió Fye con aquella sonrisa celestial.

- Hasta mañana – fue el seco saludo de Kurogane.

- ¿Os acompaño, princesa? – preguntó Syaoran preocupado.

- No es necesario Syaoran-kun, no quisiera molestarte.

- No es ninguna molestia – insistió él.

- Estoy bien, de verdad.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces, princesa.

Syaoran observó preocupado cómo Sakura se dirigía a su dormitorio. Llevaban varios meses viajando por distintos mundos y Mokona no había logrado percibir ni una sola pluma.

- Puede que ya estén todas – comentó Fye un día.

- Entonces recordaría todo – apuntó Kurogane.

- Tal vez necesite un empujón – insistió el mago.

- ¿Qué tipo de empujón? – preguntó Syaoran intrigado.

- No lo sé, tal vez tú puedas ayudarle a recordar.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó el muchacho sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente – Creo que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez que traté de hacerla recordar…

Permanecieron en silencio, los tres amigos recordaban cómo Sakura se había desmayado en cuanto Syaoran le había hablado de la infancia que habían compartido.

Y ahora estaban allí, observándola con pesar, con impotencia. Sin saber qué hacer.

Llevaban varios días en un mundo completamente nuevo, ilusionados con la idea de que Mokona percibiera alguna pluma… pero sus esperanzas habían resultado vanas. La frustración era lo único que había quedado en sus cuerpos.

Fye fue el primero en abandonar la estancia para dirigirse a su dormitorio, Kurogane no tardó mucho en seguirle junto a Mokona. Syaoran permaneció unos minutos más en el salón de aquella casa que habían alquilado mientras sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los suspiros ahogados que salían por su boca.

Caminó despacio pero con decisión hasta su dormitorio, pero antes de entrar decidió hacer primero una parada. Irrumpió en la habitación de Sakura y se embriagó del olor que ella desprendía, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en el regazo de la cama donde ella dormía. Su corazón se estremecía de dolor cuando pensaba que jamás lo recordaría, que jamás recordaría todos los sentimientos que habían compartido, todo lo que habían vivido… pero fue el precio que estuvo dispuesto a pagar en su día para salvarla, ahora ya no podía dar vuelta atrás y tampoco quería.

Prefería que Sakura no lo recordara a una Sakura muerta.

Con cuidado acercó su mano a la mejilla de ésta, acariciando su suave y tersa piel ligeramente pálida. Ella se removió en sueños, colocando su mano sobre la de Syaoran, incitándolo a seguir acariciándola. Él no se hizo de rogar, continuó acariciándola con lentitud y suavidad, tumbándose junto a ella para una mayor comodidad. Se sentía en el cielo, Sakura… su Sakura. Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Sintió ganas de llorar, reír, gritar, correr.

No, correr tal vez no. Era demasiado feliz allí tumbado, rodeando a su princesa con los brazos, acariciándola como nunca antes.

De pronto Sakura despertó. Creyó soñar cuando vio a su amado Syaoran tumbado junto a ella, cerró los ojos queriendo continuar con aquel maravilloso sueño, no queriendo despertar jamás.

- Siento haberla despertado, princesa – escuchó entonces la suave voz de Syaoran.

- ¿No… no estoy soñando?

- Claro que no. Siento haber tenido la osadía de entrar en su dormitorio, princesa – se disculpó el muchacho -. Sentía la necesidad de saber si estaba bien…

Syaoran hizo ademán de levantarse cuando Sakura lo sujetó por el brazo, con ligereza pero al mismo tiempo con una fuerza arrebatadora.

- No te vayas, Syaoran-kun – suplicó.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus miradas quedaron suspendidas en el aire. El tiempo se detuvo. El mundo dejó de girar. No existía nada más que aquellos dos pares de ojos contemplándose, acercándose inconscientemente unos a otros. Ni el tiempo ni el mundo volvieron a la normalidad cuando aquellos ojos se cerraron para dar paso a un esperado beso, tampoco lo hicieron cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas por la intensidad de éste.

Miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en los rincones de aquel dormitorio, cada caricia, cada roce y cada mirada llevaba impresos un cúmulo de emociones difíciles de ignorar. Todo el amor contenido se hallaba allí, en cada beso, en cada suspiro.

Sakura comenzó a desvestir a un más que sorprendido Syaoran, acarició sus desnudos pechos cuando logró zafarse de su camisa. Cuando el muchacho logró salir de su asombro, comenzó también a desnudar a Sakura, tratándola como una auténtica princesa, con tanta delicadeza como si una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

En un delirio producido por la pasión, Syaoran asomó sus dedos bajo las bragas de Sakura, lo que detuvo aquel momento mágico.

Ella era intocable, delicada, suave… ¿cómo se le había ocurrido la simple idea de…?

- Continúa – lo instó Sakura.

- ¿Está segura, princesa?

- No he estado nunca tan segura de nada.

Syaoran asintió y tragó saliva. Comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Sakura con suavidad mientras ella estiraba el cuello hacia atrás, estremeciéndose de placer. Él no podía más que suspirar de gozo, verla disfrutar de aquella manera, entregándose únicamente a él… dejándose llevar por el deseo, introdujo el dedo índice en la vagina de Sakura, provocando que saliera de su boca un sonoro gemido que lo volvió más loco si cabía.

El solo pensar que aquel era un lugar inexplorado, un lugar privado al que la princesa Sakura sólo había permitido el acceso a él lo volvía extrañamente excitante. Syaoran era la única persona que había tocado lo que él tocaba en aquel momento, el único que había hecho sentir a la princesa como en aquel instante.

Sakura quiso participar ella también y buscó a tientas en el cuerpo de Syaoran hasta encontrar su sexo. Tuvo que abrir los ojos de par en par al notar su erección, se veía tan grande, tan perfecta, tan espléndida…

- No tiene porque hacerlo, princesa – se apresuró a decir el muchacho, deteniendo el brazo de Sakura que iba directo hacia él.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo – jadeó -. Quiero hacerte disfrutar como tú me lo estás haciendo a mí.

El muchacho no podía negarse a aquello, de modo que la besó con ternura y dejó el camino libre para que la mano de Sakura se introdujera entre sus calzoncillos. Su mano inexperta moviéndose al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Syaoran fue el éxtasis que produjo que ambos se volvieran locos. Syaoran terminó de desvestir a Sakura y la colocó sobre él cuando se hubo deshecho de su ropa interior, el contacto entre ambos cuerpos desnudos era tan gratificante y excitante que no tardaron mucho en decidir lo que iba a ocurrir.

El contacto visual volvió a hacerse imprescindible. Ambos pares de ojos brillaban de emoción, ternura, pasión y excitación. Syaoran introdujo su miembro con delicadez dentro de Sakura, procurando no dañarla. Un quejido proveniente de ésta hizo que Syaoran se detuviera.

- Estoy bien – jadeó -. No te detengas.

- Princesa, no quiero hacerla daño…

- Entonces continúa.

Syaoran obedeció y volvió a introducirse de nuevo en Sakura, provocando un gemido de placer por parte de los dos que llenó toda la habitación. El que en un primer momento había sido un movimiento suave de caderas comenzó a convertirse en avances y retrocesos desesperados.

Mientras todo esto sucedía con sus cuerpos, sus mentes estaban desarrollándose: Miles de imágenes cruzaron la mente de Sakura. Y cuando dirigió su mirada a Syaoran, éste pudo ver un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos y supo, sin saber por qué, que lo había recordado todo. Aquella revelación les produjo un mayor frenesí, que terminó ahogándose en una fuerte convulsión de sus cuerpos, en la descarga total de pasión y deseo que los embriagaba, ahogándose en un suspiro.

Cuando yacieron uno al lado del otro desnudos, se observaron con detenimiento, con aquel brillo de comprensión en los ojos de Sakura, el brillo de los recuerdos.

* * *


End file.
